Unwind
by Angelhart79
Summary: Kagome has returned to her world for some studying and another test. An unexpected visitor helps her to unwind. (one shot)


**Unwind**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: One shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise. I do not own Inuyasha, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kagome has returned to her world for some studying and another test. An unexpected visitor helps her to unwind.

I hope you have fun in reading it as much as I did in writing it. Of course I kept the characters authentic, like always. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hmmm." Her mind was still in a drowsy state as she was waking up. She felt completely relaxed. Through her eyelids she noticed it was still very dark, so it still had to be night, but she had the best sleep ever. The bath had been so nice. Her own bed was so nice. Her sleep had been so nice. The way she was feeling now was so nice. She couldn't feel her sheet anymore but she was so warm. So…

She then realized she was being held. One arm was embracing her as she was pushed against a body. Against... an erection.

Her eyes shot open when she felt it against her rear. She was being spooned, her behind perfectly curved against strong hips. From the corners of her eyes she noticed the unmistakable red fur of the fire rat that covered the embracing arm. Then something wet suddenly licked her ear.

"You're awake," a familiar voice said cheerfully. "Took you long enough to wake up though."

How long had he been there? It appeared long enough to have given her right ear a thorough tongue bath it seemed, for it felt soaked with saliva as did her neck end right cheek. And that arm that embraced her so lovingly wasn't innocent. The hand of it had been stroking beneath her pajama shirt and was still there. A mischievous thumb brushing back and forth over the nipple of her left breast. The other breast had received equal attention not so long ago for its peak was already hardened.

"Why are you here?" She hissed trying to keep her voice down. She did not want her mother or grandfather to awaken or her kid brother for that matter. One of these days she was going to add a lock on her window. The man's skull was as thick as his skin apparently. She had the private talk a good numerous of times with him, but the knowledge of what privacy even meant had some real trouble reaching those dog ears of his. Or he just didn't care. The latter was very plausible. He was uncouth and selfish in nature.

He didn't answer and was just nuzzling his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. Then his voice said: "This is a nice bed. Sturdy."

She turned her head and looked at him. He gazed at her with an expression that was oozing with wicked promises. Although she felt a bit angry that he had yet again entered her personal space like that – and in such intimate manner, non the less! – her body was reacting to his presence. She even came to think that he had been there long enough already to be the cause of that very pleasant dream – about him – and that nice awakening. The thrust of his hips against her reminded her that it had been a while since their last sexual encounter, for finding the time and place, while running and fighting demons or Naraku's incarnations and meanwhile hiding the alteration in their relationship, wasn't at all easy.

When she turned her head a bit more he kissed her. The kiss was hard, passionate as he ravaged her mouth, almost bruising her lips. She turned onto her back and wound her hands in his silver manes. He rolled on top of her right away pressing his right leg between her legs so they would spread a little. She gasped for air as his lips released her and she felt them ascend to her throat immediately. Licking and nipping the skin. Meanwhile he was grinding his lower half against her leg. Creating a friction that had him hardened even more in an instant

"Not so fast," she breathed heavily. She was hardly even awake and contemplating if it would be a good idea to do this in her own house while her family was sleeping. Everything rational told her it was the worse idea ever!

His mouth had moved to her ear. Licking the shell, sucking the lobe before whispering. "It's been so long... Kagome..."

Yes, it had been. But doing it in her own house was making a part of her very reluctant. The other part of her made her arch her body and she had to bit her lip to smother a cry as his left hand had reached beneath her pajama pants and underwear and fingers were gliding between the folds.

"You're already so wet... and you're asking me to go slow?"

Kagome sighed his name in want. For a man who didn't know the meaning of the word 'mood' he sure had the right touch to change hers. His fingers rubbed her vigorously, dissipating any protesting thought in her mind. His other hand pressed her pajama top upwards uncovering her chest. His lips quickly moving to her mounts and a tongue curling around one of her nipples. Her hands were now tugging on his suikan. He was way overdressed for this. And he agreed with her. Both hands leaving her body just long enough for him to untie his obi and removing the fire rat robe, before they returned to their previous places on her skin. She didn't even get the chance to bite her lip to smother the sounds that were trying to find a way out of her mouth, for other teeth with fangs were tugging on it playfully.

"W-we must be quiet," she managed to voice when she heard him moan.

"Fuck, quiet," he hissed and his eyes pierced into hers. "I'm going crazy. The others are crazy. Shippo is nagging me for you, that houshi needs to stop his lecherous acts and just fuck that demons slayer senseless if he wants her so badly. And she, she just needs to let him fuck her brains out. And don't get me started on that crazy weird old hag.

Kagome could only blink at his blunt revelation. That was one big cooped up frustration that he just let out of his system. She could only wonder what was going on out there during her absence as she went home to her own world for several days. Inuyasha was like a time bomb. Things could set him off easily. His bad temper was that a demon thing? He sure was a handful to handle. And she was the only one who could subdue him if he had one of his tantrums. How hard must it be for the others, dealing with him, she wondered.

She giggled as he sniffed her hair and neck, his warm breath tickling her skin. "Your scent is turning me on." He gave her face a long lick, from her chin up over her cheek to the side of her head. The gesture so animal and unhuman in nature that had it been any other she would have felt disgusted by it, but with him it only enhanced her arousal even more. "Especially when it's like this. And when I do this," he tugged on her nipples again. Rolling the hardened peaks with his tongue, scraping his fangs against them. "You scent gets even more enticing." His mouth moved to her lips, licking them to coax her tongue to come out and play with his.

Her mind was swirling with the erotic sensations. She had only recently taste the pleasures of the flesh as did he and they found out it was very addictive. _Making out with a half demon is very addictive. _Her body cringed where sharp claws raked over it. Her nipples painfully tingling from the teasing of his sharp fangs and rough tongue. Her fingers stroking those cute fury triangles on his head.

Then all those lovely attentions stopped suddenly. His ears were pulled free from her fingers as he raised his head. A moan of disappointment escaped her mouth, but was immediately smothered by his right hand. She noticed that his ears were turning almost 180 degrees, pinning toward the door.

A sound in the hallway.

Footsteps…

Inuyasha turned his head towards the door. Kagome was trying to calm her breathing for it was enabling her to actually really listen what was going on outside her bedroom door. That his left hand was still beneath her panties wasn't helping at all even though he wasn't caressing at the moment.

_I told you this isn't a smart idea_! That sensible part of her mind scolded her. Her heart was beating faster. Not from the excitement she felt only seconds ago, but now from rational fear. "Inuyasha," she muttered against his hand. He 'ssht' her which annoyed her even more. Her hands moved toward the hand that was between her legs, grabbing the wrist and pulling. He wouldn't budge, however. It was like moving one of Shippo's enchanted statues. "Inuyasha," she hissed angrily.

"Quiet," he hissed back at her, turning his head and giving her a chastising look.

That really pissed her off and if it wasn't for the unfortunate situation that they had placed themselves in right now, she would have 'sat' him for it. "Move your hand." Her words were smothered by the hand that was against her mouth, but she was certain he could understand her perfectly with his sensitive hearing capabilities. She tugged on his fingers that were forcefully against her core.

"Like so?" He gave her a smug grin and rubbed her again, mindless of her own fingers that were trying to pull his away.

"N-no n-not, not like that," she said although her body arched up to him automatically. She pulled on his hand again. "S-stop that." She whispered as loud as she dared to and she gave him an angry glare.

"Sis?" a voice called from outside the door.

They both froze. Fortunately it also resulted that the hand stopped stroking again.

"Sis?" the voice repeated.

"Have you locked the door?" She mumbled behind his fingers.

He looked at her sheepishly. His expression giving her the answer she dreaded. _O, crap. He didn't!_

"Answer him," he urged her in a whisper and he removed his hand from her mouth.

Of course she had to answer him! She had no choice, did she?! "Go to bed Sōta."

"I think I heard something."

"I'm just studying for my test tomorrow. I just dropped a book. Go to bed." It was the most crappy excuse ever. She had no idea what he had heard that had awoken him. She actually didn't even want to know. _Please leave, please leave. Please don't open the door._ Meanwhile, as she waited for her brother to react to her answer, she had pressed her hands against the shoulders of her demon lover to push him off her. But it was like moving a rock. He didn't even move an inch.

"Oh," was the reply. "Ok. Goodnight, sis."

"Goodnight," she said and waited. A sigh of relieve escaping her lips as she heard the footsteps retreating.

"That was close," Inuyasha whispered.

_Too close! _She thought. "Get off me." She pushed harder against him.

"This is exciting."

Her eyes blinked in surprise at his remark and the lick she felt against one of her cheeks. _You think?! I almost had a heart attack. _He started stroking her again. Trying to get him to stop she dug her nails in his fingers and hand. He hissed but didn't stop.

Inuyasha brought his face close to hers. "That's not nice."

"Lock. The. Door." She said slowly.

He jumped of the bed and walked to the door. His expression was puzzled as he looked at the doorknob. She coughed softly to draw his attention and when he looked at her she moved her hand as if she was holding the knob and turned it left. He copied her movement and the door locked with a 'click'.

Another sigh of relieve escaped her mouth. Whatever would happen now, at least nobody was going to bash in. Thankfully this night her brother had the curtesy to knock. She was sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed when he approached her. A little disappointment in his face that he couldn't just continue his ministrations where he left off, because of her change in position.

"Why are you here?" It was a stupid question, but she needed some time to find a much calmer breathing and heartbeat.

He tilted his head. "Isn't it obvious?"

"It's the middle of the night. My family is home. This is not the right place for-"

Her sentence was abrupted when two hands suddenly grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs toward the edge of the bed making her body fall backwards. "You were supposed to be back yesterday."

She moved her hands behind her to raise her upper body from the bed. Leaning on her elbows she stared at Inuyasha who was squatting on the floor by the bed between her legs. She felt the need to 'shoo' him away from that position. Making him 'sit' wasn't really an option right now. That would definitely wake everybody up and raise a whole bunch of questions from her family members.

"I-I had a test I forgot about. It's tomorrow." When she tried to pull her legs up the bed again his hold on her ankles tightened, making her unable to move them.

_Test._ Inuyasha hated that word. It meant her being in her own world for a couple of days. It meant her being on edge as she studied those weird books.

"I can't deal with a horny half demon right now."

_Horny?_ He tilted his head. "What does horny means?"

She had some trouble not to laugh as she let herself fall back on the bed. Sometimes his ignorance about the modern world and words was really funny. He had quite the vocabulary for such a foul mouth. But maybe he had just picked them up from observing humans and their meaning was not always clear to him. Was horny even a modern day word? If one should know it had to be Miroku. But she was definitely _not_ going to ask.

"It describes a state of being. It means that you're ready to pounce me for sex."

He licked his lips. She got that right. "Horny," he whispered it softly. Letting the word roll of his tongue once more. He'd like it.

She didn't want to be reluctant. It had been a while indeed. But she did had that test tomorrow. She needed a good night sleep. His hands that had moved to her thighs however reminded her that her body was in a state that would make a peaceful slumber really hard to reach right now. Even though the fear of being caught in her own home had dulled her arousal a good bit, she had only to look into the intense gold stare of the hanyou's eyes to reawaken that arousal. The way his fingers curled around the waistband of both her pajama pants and panties as he held her gaze was enough to fill her head with the promising image of what would happen in only a few seconds – if she would let him.

"D-don't," she voiced softly – a last pitiful resort to make him halter. _If he is going to do that, it is impossible for me to be quiet… _The fear of that was exhilarating and having the complete opposite effect due to that, than she had first suspected. She could feel the wetness between her legs increasing and every reaction on his body – the way his ears pinned forward, the way his eyes looked into hers, the smug grin that appeared on his lips, the way he breathed through his nose – told her that he could smell it. A very arousing thought.

Then he pulled. The movement was swift as she felt the fabric of both clothing slide over her legs and off. Her last coherent thought that entered her mind, as her body was pulled even more towards the edge of the bed and her legs were draped on his shoulders as strong hands gripped her thighs in a secure hold, was: _how in hell am I going to look everybody straight in the eye at the breakfast table in the morning!_

She was quick enough to turn her left hand into a fist and press it forcefully into her own mouth when he lowered his head between her legs. While his wicked tongue started its familiar relentless teasing her right hand searched for her pillow. She had never thought herself of being vocal, until now she had a hard time being silent. Maybe she wasn't very vocal at all, but every noise that escaped her fist was loud in her own ears. Too loud! When her hand finally felt the fabric of her pillow she grabbed it and removed her other hand from her mouth only to have it aid the other to place the pillow over her face and especially her mouth. She could only hope that her body would find that blissful euphoria before she would pass out from lack of oxygen.

Her hands clutched the pillow for dear life and it amused him greatly as he chuckled softly during his ministrations. And thanks to his sensitive hearing he could still hear her cries and moans even though she had them smothered by the object. He was grateful that his ears could move separately and he had still found the control and sanity to keep a clear head. Well, clear enough to have his right ear turned towards the door as it listened to the sounds outside of it, while his left one was enjoying Kagome's sounds of pleasure.

There was no indication that anybody knew what was going on in her room. He could hear her grandfather's loud snoring and maybe it was because of that that the rest of the family members – her mother, her kid brother – remained ignorant. He made himself a reminder to help the old geezer with some lifting choirs tomorrow. That man was always busy with boxes of shrine stuff and this time Inuyasha would gladly volunteer.

He had to anchor his grip more when she started bucking her hips when he slid his tongue inside. He could hear her calling his name as she cried it against the pillow. It made up for all those yelling 'sit' commands. It was like sweet revenge that pleased his ears. He would be at her mercy because of those damn beads and now she was at his. A very, very delicious evil thought entered his head as he felt her inner muscles tense around his appendage signaling she was very close. What if there were beads to throw around her neck that would have her subdue to him in such delightful way as she was now? Writhing in pleasure and making her cry out in sweet ecstasy. He already had the perfect subdue word in his mind if ever should such beads exist and he would use them for the girl who was at his mercy now – _come _– and as he thought of it he sucked the sensitive nub of her in his mouth.

He sat there squatting beside her bed watching the trembling in her legs and body subside and as she slowly pulled the pillow from her hot flushed face. Kagome was gasping for breath as she eyed her smug grinned hanyou lover as he licked his lips in a very provocative manner. She had school tomorrow. A test! Only right now her mind was completely blank. The only thing she remembered right now that it was an English test. However there wasn't any English word left in her vocabulary at the moment, but one – and she was most certain that it wasn't a word that was on the test. And his grin got bigger as she voiced it as she exhaled. "Fuck…"

In reaction to it he crawled over her, straddling her body, while she moved hers in a better position on the bed – her head at the headboard again instead of the wall. "Yes," he breathed hotly in her ear as he leaned over her. "Let's do that." She saw him reaching between their bodies. His right hand moving through the seams of his hakama. Beneath the fabric she could see movement as he stroked himself. A very hot sight.

All protests were gone now. They had been temporarily erased with all other knowledge from her head. Her legs spread eagerly for him to move between them and she felt him pressing against her. His hand was faster than hers as she reached for the pillow again. He threw the thing of the bed leaving her blinking in astonishment and also a bit of irritation in those brown eyes. He didn't want his view of her face to be blocked by anything. And besides, he had to smother his own sounds as well. Her mouth was perfect for that. He didn't want to sink his teeth in the other end of that fluffy thing.

Pressing his lips against hers he thrust forward. Their cries were indeed perfectly smothered due to the contact of their mouths. He closed his eyes for a moment reveling the feeling of being inside of her. He could feel her panting against his lips. She was hotter inside than any hot spring he ever encountered. He could honestly swear that if it weren't for the fire rat fabric his hakama was made of he would be on fire right now.

"You feel amazing around me," he whispered huskily as he opened his eyes.

"You feel amazing too." Her hands were on his face and pulled him closer for a sweet kiss. So tentative and slow and that simple gesture made him feel more loved than ever.

He was barely moving. Occasional shallow thrusts just to keep the edge off. Apparently he was enjoying the close proximity too much to have it end in just a few minutes which was bound to happen if he really moved. When he pulled his mouth away from her swollen lips he let the index finger of his left hand trace them. She kissed the finger first before she sucked the clawed digit in her mouth, knowing the act turned him on greatly. To have her love those deadly weapons in such way, to have her except his demon half in such way.

His eyes were on her lips as she kissed and nibbled the finger carefully avoiding the sharp point of the claw itself. A smile crept on her lips as she noticed those cute dog ears twitching with every sucking noise that passed her lips. His own tongue curling around one of his fangs, almost having it pierced by it as he held in the moans that were so desperately trying to find a way out of his mouth. An apparent visible state of his arousal was the heavy movement of his chest. A labored heavy breathing that was accompanied by the occasional rasping sound coming from his throat that almost sounded like soft growls.

Then the finger retreated only to have her mouth be claimed by his own. A feral kiss that signaled the time for foreplay was over. She relaxed the muscles in her right leg as a hand grabbed underneath it to angle it higher. Pressing forward he immediately slid in deeper. This time he didn't stop. His hips moved back only to push forward just as fast. And as he created a steady rhythm of thrusts she noticed fortunately that the distance between her head and the wooden board of her bed was significant enough to avoid a concussion in the morning. She mused humorously if her grandfather had thought of that excuse already for her being absent from school.

Her fingers wound themselves in his long silver manes as his thrusts turned into hard pounding. His name slipped from her lips against his ever kissing mouth that was devouring her lips in vigor in a warning tone. She did not only need her mind tomorrow, but she also had need for her legs at school to take her from class to class. She needed the ability to walk. There was a frustrated tug on her lower lip but he did slowed down a bit.

Kagome arched her lower body to his to create a better friction, her body anxious to release again. She noticed his ears turning somewhat nervously toward the door and for a moment she thought he had heard something again. But whatever embarrassment would await her she could not stop now. She was going to sit his ass if he would stop now. She clutched him tighter, her grip on his neck making sure he would stay where he was. When he didn't stop his movements or his grunts against her mouth she realized it was just a precaution that his ears turned that way. Both of them on the edge of completion.

She had to give the craftsman who had made her bed some well deserved credit for the wood remained silent. No squeaks or cracking noises as it was tested to its very limit of flexibility. She couldn't hear anything except their heavy breathing and the rhythm of her fast beating heart as the sounds all echoed in her ears.

Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as she felt her body tense in orgasm. Her lips were clinging to his mouth for support and he eagerly caught her moans and gasps. His arms surround her body as he held her close, his mouth leaving hers as he pressed his head against her shoulder, his movements intensifying.

"Stay with me," he rasped against her skin. "Fucking stay with me, Kagome. When this is over, you come live in my world."

"I…" she couldn't decide yet. She loved him but neither of them had the knowledge what would happen if they managed to destroy Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. She got the unnerving feeling that her fate was somehow bound to the latter. _When it will be gone, will my presence in that world be denied any further?_

"You'd better," he hissed and he looked at her almost angrily. "I will drag your ass back to my world."

She almost laughed at that desperate declaration. Then his arms withdrew from their hold as his hands were placed beside her shoulders on the matrass as they raised his upper body from hers. He looked beautiful as his body arched like that. Bending backwards his head tilted back, the movement causing his manes to sway. His eyes closed and his teeth clenched as his body shuddered against hers after one last very hard thrust. His hips still moving but slowing down gradually until they came to a full stop.

Her hands moved to follow the patterns of lines of his muscled chest beneath the open hadagi. He was well defined but very lean in build. But nothing of his slim posture said fragile. And the primal grin and gleam in his eyes were giving him that devious predatory look that was making her heart giddy and warm.

Then his body shook. First his head, the silver hairs moving wildly in the movement, followed by his torso and lower half. His body shuddering the sweat of his skin like a dog would do to get rid of a wet coat. She had seen him do it after he got wet to dry himself, but have him do it now in a what gentler variety of the movement was very funny and she giggled softly. And it had a very pleasant side effect while he was still inside her. Her body reacting to the quivering sensation. However she refused to let herself be overtaken by it. Her hanyou lover was a fireball of energy and if she would let him he could continue all night. She did not have the energy for that and she was certain that 'passed out due to wild sex' was not a valid reason for missing school and an important test.

She moved her pajama shirt in a better fashion when he slid out of her and laid down beside her, his back against the wall. She surprised him by getting up and gathering her pajama pants and panties from the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he saw her dressing.

"Bathroom." And when she heard the movement of sheets as he slid himself to the edge of the bed as well she was quick to react. Pointing a finger at him she whispered a firm: "Stay." There was a short sound that sounded like a whimper from him and his lips forming a pout. She walked backwards keeping that finger pointed like a reprimand as her right hand grabbed the doorknob behind her and unlocked it. "Stay," she repeated in a softer whisper as she opened the door. She had no intention of continuing their sexual escapade in the bathroom downstairs close to the bedroom of her brother and grandfather.

After some quick refreshing she found her lover soundly asleep on her bed when she returned to her room. Soft snoring sounds proof that he was completely out. He looked so at peace that for a moment she knelt down beside the bed just to look at him. She had done it before when he had fallen asleep like that as she was studying. That was way before they even got intimate. She enjoyed watching him sleep. Leaning in closer she pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before easing herself on the bed as well, turning around and snuggling against him. An arm moved over her waist and pressed her further against his body in instinct. His slow breathing signaling that he was still asleep but recognized her body and sought it out to hold possessively.

She closed her eyes, let sleep take hold of her. No nightmares of Naraku this time or school. An equal peaceful slumber as she was being loved and kept safe in such warm and protective embrace. It was the first time they could sleep like this. In her locked room it seemed there was nothing that could disturb them from this moment. And just before sleep took her in she thought of what it would be like to be hold like that each night until morning for every day of her life.

* * *

When Kagome woke up he was gone. But not really gone as in back to his world, for she found him already at the breakfast table.

"Look who is already here," her mother said cheerfully.

She muttered a soft "morning" when she grabbed a chair and sat down. She turned her head to look at him. He was already devouring a piece of toast. It seemed no one had even the slightest clue of what had happened last night beneath the roof of the Higurashi house. Everything looked so peaceful at the breakfast table.

"I told him you got a test today, honey," her mother continued. "and that you weren't able to leave yet. He has even offered to help your grandfather to move some boxes around while he waits for your return. Isn't that nice?"

A lopsided grin formed around his lips as he answered her suspicious gaze. Her eyes had narrowed. He never ever was so enthusiastic to aid her grandfather in chores. What was his deal?

"Did you get any sleep, dear? Sōta told me you were up studying last night."

She looked at her brother who was quarreling with her grandfather over the last piece of bread. "Yes. I slept fine," she answered. And she had actually. Her absent minded behavior had nothing to do with being deprived of any sleep. She actually felt energetic and rested. She did however felt uneasy at the breakfast table after what had happened in the night. It felt like a miracle they got away with it and that nobody had heard a thing. And she had feared that Inuyasha's presence somehow would give it away. But he just sat there quietly enjoying a nice meal as if he had just arrived. Everything seemed so utterly normal – like any other visit from him – that she just had to be suspicious about it all.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway of the living room as she passed him on her way to her shoes. His back pressed against the door post and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Good luck with the test," he said yawning lazily.

At school her blank mind seemed completely functional again. And even better than before. She was surprised by it. The test was a piece of cake. Every word she had studied was stored inside her head even though it didn't seemed like it before she had went to sleep last night. Normally her heart would be pounding like crazy when she had a serious test like this. All her absence from the current era was giving her nervous jitters when she had to pass one of these. She was always afraid that she had missed some crucial information for sure during her stay in the Feudal Era. And although she brought her study books with her in that time, Naruku's henchmen were not taking pity on her or her friends when she actually needed to study. The only thing the books did for her in that era was giving her stressful nightmares of failing tests and not understanding questions teachers were asking her in class.

When she walked home she felt like she could take on the world. If Naraku would show up now and one would give her a bow and arrows she felt confident she could shoot the son of a bitch into oblivion. Smiling she thought: _he would not even see it coming._

Steak. Of course. Her mother was kind enough to please the dog eared hanyou with providing him in his favorite dinner. Meanwhile her grandfather was telling some kind of shrine legend to entertain them. A tale she had heard thousand times before, but whenever the old man was roaming around through some old shrine stuff he would get really enthusiastic again about the history facts of the ancient artifacts he encountered. Her kid brother was asking a bunch of questions to the half demon about demons and fighting and everything a boy that age was interested in. Kagome listened silently enjoying the atmosphere. Whether he liked it or not the hanyou had become part of the family.

Inuyasha was on the roof of her house when she had enjoyed her last bath in her era for a while and had gathered the necessary items for another long trip in his world. He jumped down and grabbed the yellow backpack from her and carried it as they walked to the well shrine. When he opened the door he stopped when Kagome didn't follow him inside. Her eyes were narrowed as she eyed him.

"What happened?" she asked him with a very suspicious tone in her voice.

"I don't know what you are yapping about."

"My grandfather," she added. "You helping him. Offered it even."

He grinned. "Thankfully that man snores so loud that our activities remained unnoticed."

"Oh!" She had never thought of that.

"So how was that test thingy?"

"Great!" She closed the door behind them as they entered the small shrine. "You know I never felt so relaxed before whenever I take one." She giggled as her cheeks flushed slightly. "Apparently sex before taking a stressful exam really helps. I'm completely certain I passed it." She grabbed his hand as he helped her on the edge of the well. "Man," she sighed, "if we do that every time, I'm sure I will never fail a test again."

"Really…?" When she was about to jump she felt his hand tugging on hers. Looking up in his face there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Say, Kagome, when do you have another one of those tests?"

* * the end * *

* * *

Reviews are most welcome :)

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
